Amor Real
by joseling
Summary: En forks, Washington vive Isabella Swan Una joven perteneciente a una familia aristócrata muy respetada. Está profundamente enamorada de un militar de menor clase social, Jacob Black. A pesar de la diferencia de clases Isabella confía en que podrá casarse con Jacob gracias a la intervención de su padre.


**Bella pov**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan soy una joven de diecinueve años de edad, pertenezco a una familia aristócrata muy respetada, mi padre es ex General del Ejército su nombre es Charlie Swan, el es una persona muy bondadosa, cariñosa y respetable, en cambio mi madre Renee Swan es una dama frívola y preocupada de los convencionalismos sociales, nunca a de mostrado cariño hacía mi. Estoy profundamente enamorada de un militar de menor clase social, Jacob Black confío en que podrá casarse con Jacob gracias a la intervención de su padre, la única persona que no estaría de acuerdo con esa unión seria mi madre. Me encontraba en el jardín de la casa cuando observe como mi padre, Salí de la casa un poco alterado.

- sucede algo padre-dije acercándome a mi padre.

- si hija, espero que no te alteres con la noticia que te voy a dar-al observar que no obtenía respuesta de mi pate continuo-a Jacob se le a acusado de un crimen-me quede es silencio unos minutos.

- ¿Cómo sucedió esto?-pregunte.

Mi padre me explico la situación en la que se encontraba Jacob, lo había acusado de traición, si Jacob era encontrado culpable tendría que morir en la orca, cosa que yo soportaría ya que lo amaba mucho como para perderlo. Habían pasado un día de que no sabía nada de Jacob. Me encontraba en la sala, cuando observe como mi madre entraba.

- Isabella debemos hablar-dijo mi madre, seria me imagino de era un tema muy delicado.

- Sobre que madre-conteste un copo preocupada.

- Hija sabes que nuestra situación económica, no es la mejor tenemos muchas deudas-dijo tomando mi mano- he encontrado un candidato perfecto para que sea tu esposo Edward Masen cullen, es un joven bien parecido, de clase alata y que acaba de heredar una gran fortuna, y me ha demostrado interés por ti, a pagado todas nuestras deudas-dijo acariciando mi mano.

- Madre tu sabes que estoy enamorada del Jacob-respondí.

- Isabella cariño, ese hombre te ha engañado todo este tiempo, el tiene una familia, tiene esposa e hijos- no podía creer lo que mi madre me esta diciendo.

- Eso no es verdad-conteste levantándome de mí haciendo donde me encontraba sentada.

- Te lo puedo demostrar, he conocido a su esposa e hijos- mi madre me miraba con ternura-se encentran a fuera de la casa para que conozcas ala familia de Jacob-dijo ofreciéndome su mano para que fuéramos, tome su mano y salimos.

Salimos de la casa por la parte de afuera en ella estaba una señora y dos niños, ella en peso a contarme sobre Jacob que el era un hombre que la golpeaba a ella y a sus hijos, que llevaban mucho tiempo casados, que a ella y sus hijos los así pasar por muchas necesidades, Jacob siempre me había demostrado ser una persona amable y cariñosa para nada violenta, no podía creer que Jacob me haya mentido todo este tiempo, cuando termine de conversar con ella, subí a mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama y mis lagrimas me empezaron a mojar mi almohada después de no se cuanto tiempo llorando sentí como el sueño me invadía…..

Escuche como golpeaban la puerta de mi habitación, después de un pase de mi parte observe como mi madre entraba con una bandeja de té en sus manos, me senté en la cama, y luego mi madre me ofreció una taza la cual tome y luego tomo una para ella. Mi madre esta siendo muy atenta conmigo eso algo que no sucedía muy a menudo, se me así muy raro ya que ella nunca demostraba cariño así mi, ella siempre era muy distante conmigo. Tal ves eta preocupada por mi y quiere saber como me encuentro, después que me había enterado de la verdad, pensé.

- Cariño, ese hombre no te convenía, lo bueno es que te has enterado de la verdad a tiempo-hablo mi madre luego de un silencio.

- Tu tenias razón madre Jacob solamente quería casarse conmigo por la influencias de mi padre y poder mejorar su situación en el ejercito-dije con tristeza al saber que del hombre que esta enamorada solamente esta conmigo para mejorar su situación.

- Debes olvidarte de ese hombre, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti-asentí ligeramente con la cabeza-debes de pensar en la propuesta de matrimonio, que ha hecho Edward cullen, el es un buen hombre para ti, a ayuda a nuestra familia con las deudas que teníamos, quiero que lo pienses-se levanto de la silla en la que encontraba sentada-esta noche el vendrá a cenar, espero que cuando el llegue le tengas una respuesta-dijo saliendo de mi habitación y dejándome sola.

Mi madre Renee, tenia razón tenia que olvidarme de Jacob y lo mejor era casarme con Edward Cullen, pero si me casaba con el tendría un matrimonio en el que no seria feliz, porque yo amada a otro hombre, pero bebía de intentarlo, el había pagado todas las deudas de mi familia, aunque esta segura que la decisión de casara con Edward era solamente por despecho lo aria por el lo que había echo por mi familia. Me levante de la cama sitiando como mi cuerpo pesaba, y llame a una de sirvientas para que me ayudara a cambiarme de vestido, tome uno color celeste azul, le dije que me ayudara a ponerme. Cuando escuche varios pasos en el piso de bajo me imagine que todos están reunidos a la sala, así que respire hondo y trate de calmar mis nervios, abrí la puerta de mu habitación, esta noche las cosas cambiarían.


End file.
